Jace Beleren, Ambassador of Bolas
by macman2012
Summary: What if Jace Beleren was the alter ego of a normal mortal guy from Earth? What happens when he is betrayed and is found by the great Nicol Bolas? Rated M for language. OOCJACEXOOCCHANDRA, OCXOC
1. Betrayal

Jace's POV:

Why me? Why does my life have to be filled with so much pain? When do I get my "happily ever after"? Why do I hate my life, you ask? I was betrayed by a woman who was very dear to me. My name is Jace Beleren. And this, is how it all began.

Flashback:

At one time, I was a regular mortal man. My name was Aaron Woessner. I lived on Earth and had no knowledge of the Multiverse. I had many friends, and a girlfriend named Rachel Michaelson, whom I had dated for two years. I loved Rachel, and I thought that she loved me. I was wrong.

One day, I was walking down the college campus, taking a walk. I was walking, and I heard some strange noises. It sounded like moaning. At first, I thought someone was in pain, or hurt. The only one in pain, would be me. I turned a corner and saw a guy named Blake Johnson (the biggest dick on campus) making out with some blond chick. I rolled my eyes. "Probably some slut." I thought. I then heard them talking.

"Why don't you just dump him, Rachel." I heard Blake say. My eyes widened. "Rachel?'' I thought. I decided to continue to listen.

"I will, Blake. I will. I just want to string him along a little longer." she said. Tears began to flow down my face.

"You really are a manipulative bitch." Blake said playfully.

"I may be a bitch, but I'm your bitch." she replied, and they began to make out again. I just stood there, out of sight, hot tears flowing down my face. After a few minutes, Blake spoke up again.

"You're gonna have to tell him sometime, Rachel." I then decided to make myself known.

"Tell me what?" I said angrily.

"Aaron?!" Rachel said. "This isn't what it looks li…"

"Cut the crap Rachel." I snapped. "I heard everything you said, you cold, heartless, BITCH!" She opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off. "How long?" I asked.

"What?" she asked.

"You heard me. HOW FUCKING LONG?!" I yelled.

"11 months." she mumbled. I was enraged.

"11 MONTHS! 11 FUCKING MONTHS! THAT'S HALF THE TIME WE SPENT TOGETHER! WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!" I screamed.

"I don't know, I jus…" she began but I cut her off.

"BULL-FUCKING-SHIT!" I yelled. "Was it all a lie? Did you ever even really love me?"

"I did, I just…"

"NO! NO MORE EXCUSES! WE'RE FUCKING DONE!" I stomped off, and went back to my dorm. My roommate wasn't home yet, so I just sat on my bed and cried. My heart was broken. How could she do this to me? I just lay in bed for a while, until my roommate got back about an hour later.

"Hey man, what's up?" my roommate asked.

"Oh, hey Jason. Not much. I caught Rachel cheating on me though." I replied, my voice still a little shaky.

"WHAT?!" Jason yelled. "HOW COULD SHE?!"

"I don't know. It hurts, bro." I said.

"Hey, it's okay. She doesn't deserve you." Jason replied. I broke down again, and Jason sat with me, patting my back, comforting me. Jason isn't the type of guy who makes fun of me for showing my feelings. He's my best friend, and neither of us judge each other. We finally went to sleep at around 11:30, and I was exhausted. Good thing tomorrow was Saturday. I needed a break. The next morning, I woke up, did my morning routine, and went for my daily walk around campus. As I was walking, I saw Blake and a bunch of his cronies walking towards me. "Aw crap." I thought.

"Hey, Woessner!" Blake yelled. "I was making out with your girlfriend last night!"They began to laugh at me. They then surrounded me and began beating me up. I tried to fight back, but I couldn't throw them off. After a brutal amount of agonizing torture, they left.

On Monday, I was heading to my first class, when I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey, Woessner! Where'd ya get that black eye?!" I sighed. The voice belonged to Ginger McElroy, AKA my archenemy. Everyone thinks we're into each other, but I'm pretty sure she hates me. I would hold nothing against her if she wasn't so disrespectful to me for no good reason. Anyways, after classes, I was walking back to my dorm, when I was ambushed by Blake again. This time, they cut me several times with a knife, and I was bleeding profusely. Suddenly, my eyes began to glow a bright blue, and Blake and his minions stepped back in fear. I then spoke in a voice that wasn't my own.

"FOOLISH MORTALS." "I" said. "YOU WILL BOW BEFORE ME! I AM JACE BELEREN, THE MIND SCULPTOR!" I didn't know where any of this was coming from. I wasn't in control of my body. There was a bright flash of blue light, and next thing I know, Blake and his cronies are lying on the ground, knocked out. Another flash of light, this one bright white, and I woke up in a mysterious place.


	2. Multiverse

Jace POV:

When I woke up, I sat up, and examined my surroundings. I was on a strange floating piece of rock, and I was surrounded by other floating rocks. On top of the biggest rock, there was what looked like a huge marble throne. "Where am I?" I thought. I tried to remember. All I remember was Blake and his cronies beating me up, and then I woke up here. I was thoroughly confused. I stood up, and began to explore. The rock I was on was not that big, and it was about a 3 foot jump to the next one. I took a running start and leaped. I made it! I then noticed my outfit. Instead my usual pair of jeans and t-shirt, I was dressed in a dark blue robe with a blue hooded cape. "Where did I get this?" I wondered. Anyways, I kept jumping rocks until I reached the marble throne. I began to examine it. It looked very old and had faded writing on it, that I recognized as Ancient Greek. It said:

Θρόνο της αρχαίας

Γέροντας Δράκος

Καταστροφέας των Κόσμων

Κυβερνήτης του πέμπτου

Δημιουργός του Παντοδύναμου συρροή*

Now, I have never taken a Greek class in my entire life. But somehow, I knew what it meant. "This keeps getting stranger, and stranger." I thought. I continued to look around, until I heard a loud rumbling noise. I then heard a voice speak to me.

"Welcome, young one." it said.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I asked.

"All your questions shall be answered, young one. I, am Nicol Bolas, Ruler of this plane known as Grixis. I have ruled this plane for a long time, planning my ultimate conquest. Now, you have come here. This place is in the Multiverse. Your home planet also resides within the Multiverse. Most planes are not aware of each other. You however, have a planeswalker spark. This spark ignites in a time of pain, suffering, or anger. This spark, when ignited, allows you to become a planeswalker and travel the planes at will. I will train you, young one. I sense much rage within you. I shall teach you to use that rage to your advantage. Will you become my protégée?" Bolas asked. I kneeled before the throne.

"Yes, Lord Bolas, I shall." I replied. He raised an arm and pointed his clawed fingers at me. A burst of energy shot out of his hand and hit me in the chest. I didn't feel pain. It felt good! The light died down, and I felt more powerful then I ever have. I could literally feel the energy coursing through my veins.

"Now, you must choose a new name, young one. There are others from your world that you may meet, and you must not be recognized." Bolas said.

"Yes my lord." I replied. I thought for a moment. "I shall now be known, as Jace Beleren."

"Very well, my protégé." Bolas replied. "Now, I shall give you the knowledge of how to wield your powers. With my help, you shall become the most powerful mind mage of all time!"

"Thank you, my lord." I replied. He raised his hand again and I was shot with another blast of energy. When it was over, I was surprised. I knew so much! I raised my hand and concentrated, and a ball of blue flames appeared in my hand. I could fully wield my new powers.

"Now, young one. For your first mission, I need you to go to a plane known as Ravnica. Ravnica is divided amongst ten guilds, each vying for control. I need you to ally yourself with one of these guilds. Once you arrive, I shall send you instructions to get to the Dinrova building. Once there, give the attendant the password I send you. They shall give you a map, leading to their guildhall, Duskmantle. You must seek an audience with their guildmaster, Lazav. I shall give you further instructions once you accomplish this. Now go, I'm counting on you." Bolas said. I bowed.

"Yes, my lord." I replied. I then used my new knowledge in order to teleport out of Bolas's palace. There was a flash of white light, and I was in a marble room, filled with gateways. I saw a stone statue sitting on a throne in the middle of the room. At least, I thought it was a statue. Until it moved. It raised it's arm and beckoned me. I don't know why, but I bowed deeply before it. I could sense its power.

"Greetings, young planeswalker." It said. "I am Karn, successor to Lord Urza, and Guardian of the Gates. I see you seek access to Ravnica, am I correct?"

"Yes, Lord Karn." I replied.

"Very well, young one." Karn said. "Each of these Gates is a passageway into a different world. You will know which one is the right one when you see it." I looked around. Each of the gates had a different symbol above it. I looked around until I saw one with ten different symbols in a circle on top. I knew that this gate would take me to Ravnica. I bowed to Karn again, and walked through the Gate.

*Throne of The Ancient One

Elder Dragon

Destroyer of Worlds

Ruler of The Fifth(Grixis)

Starter of The Almighty Conflux


	3. The Second Awakening

AN: In this chapter, I will make some vague Assassin's Creed references in describing one of the characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own MTG or AC

Jason POV:

These last few days have been hell. My roommate and best friend disappeared, and even the police can't find him. Every time someone mentions him, Blake just smirks, like he knows something. Man, I hate that guy. I am continuously getting harassed on campus by Blake and his minions. I try to put up with it, suck in my anger, and be the better man. But eventually, I let it get to me. I passed Blake on my way back to my dorm, and he called out to me.

"Hey loser! What happened to your little friend? Was to much of a pussy to deal with the fact that no one wants him? And I thought he was bad, but just look at your ugly self!" He taunted. I snapped. I let all my anger loose and after a flash of bright light, I found myself in a dark room. I looked around, confused until I heard a voice.

"Welcome." it said. "I see your spark has finally ignited, young one." the voice said.

"Show yourself." I growled. The voice chuckled.

"Very well." it said. A man stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing a faded red cape, and a hood covered his face, which was wrinkled. I saw locks of gray hair going down his shoulder.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Lazav. And you are a planeswalker. I shall give you knowledge of what you are, what we are, and what you could become." Lazav said. He raised a gloved hand and shot me with a stream of black energy. Suddenly, I understood. I was a planeswalker, and I was on Ravnica. "So, young one," Lazav began. "I can sense your talents, and your power. You have great potential. Will you join House Dimir as a hired assassin?" I considered it. With my best friend gone, I had nothing in my old life, as my family had passed away in a fire long ago. Might as well move on.

"Yes, master." I replied. Lazav smirked.

"Very well." he said, and he hit me with another tendril of energy. When it cleared, I looked down and saw that I was in black and blue assassin robes, with the Dimir Signet on the back. I had a belt with smoke bombs, and other various items such as ninja stars, throwing knives, and a katana. I also had two vambraces on my arms, each with hidden blades, and I had knowledge of an experienced assassin. "You must now pick a new name. This is the name that you shall be known as for all eternity." Lazav said. I thought for a moment.

"Azwraith." I replied.

"Very well." Lazav said. "Rise, Azwraith, Dimir Assassin!" he said. I stood up. "Now," he began. " Let's get down to business, shall we?"

ONE WEEK LATER:

After a week of service, I can honestly say, that I truly like being an assassin. Lazav sends me on covert missions, usually to dispatch an enemy of the guild. My next mission was to execute an Orzhov cleric who was known for speaking out against the Dimir. I infiltrated the church no problem. I saw the cleric bowing before an altar, and I decided to make myself known.

"Orion Vanik," I began, he turned around to face me. "You have been accused of speaking out against the Dimir and spreading lies and slander. How do you plead?" I asked.

"N-n-not g-guilty." he stuttered with a nervous look. I smirked.

"Too bad." I said. I melted into the shadows, and reappeared behind the man. I took out my hidden blade right before he turned around. "The court finds you guilty." I said with a smirk. I slashed forward with my hidden blade and took his head clean off. I disposed of the body and stuck I stone with the Dimir logo carved on it into the dead man's mouth. I hung the head on the ceiling and left.


	4. Allies and Assassins

Jace POV:

After passing through the Gate, I found myself on the city streets of Ravnica. I decided to rent a hotel room for a few days, and after checking in, and paying with the money Lord Bolas supplied me with, I settled into the room. It was a fancy room, with plenty of champagne, and a wonderful view of the city below. I cracked open a bottle of champagne and sat down on the bed. After a few drinks, I decided to go to sleep.

After about a week of searching, I have finally managed to locate the Dinrova Building. I walk inside, and go right up to the clerk at the counter. He is a sly-looking man, and something tells me that he is slightly less then trustworthy. I approach the man and say,

"Hello. I would like an audience with your guildmaster, please." The man's fake smile disappeared, and he scowled at me.

"No one gets an audience with our guildmaster, get lost guy." he said. I then heard something in my head. Who does this guy think he is? Asking for an audience with Lazav!? Out of the question. Well, let's just hope he leaves me alone. I panicked for a moment, trying to figure out who said that, until I realized that it was what the attendant was thinking. I then remembered Lord Bolas saying that he had given me the power of mind. Cool! I thought. Then, Lord Bolas spoke to me. Protégé, I shall now give you the secret phrase that will allow you access to Duskmantle. Tell the attendant, "The mind is a terrible thing to waste." He will then give you the map to the guildhall. The rest is up to you. Alright, I thought let's try this. I leaned closer to the attendant and whispered,

"The mind, is a terrible thing to waste." His eyes widened, and he spoke.

"Very well, sir. Here you are." He handed me a pamphlet with an advertisement for "Utvarian Swine Meat. Half-Price!" I smirked, and walked out of the building. As soon as I walked out the door, the writing immediately changed, giving me instructions to Duskmantle. After hours of walking, I finally found myself in a dark alleyway. I was confused. Now, young one, you must speak your intent, and the passage shall reveal itself. Lord Bolas spoke in my mind. I concentrated.

"I seek an audience with the guildmaster Lazav, in order to discuss future relations with the Dimir." I said. I waited, until finally, a passageway opened up, and a hidden staircase was revealed. I walked down the stairs, and found myself in a dimly-lit room, with a large throne, and a smaller throne next to it. Suddenly, out of the shadows, a man appeared. He was wearing a red cloak, with a hood concealing his eyes. He sat on the throne, and I bowed. "Lord Lazav," I said. "My master, the Great Nicol Bolas has asked me to come and seek an audience with you, so that we may become allies."

"Very well." Lazav said. "Lord Bolas is an old friend of mine, and I would very much like to ally myself with him. Is there anything you need done in particular?"

"Yes, my Lord. Lord Bolas has asked me to inspect the city, as he believes an enemy lurks among one of these ten guilds. I ask you to assist me in finding information about this enemy." I said.

"Very well." Lazav replied. "I shall allow you to work with my most skilled assassin." He then stood up, and called out, "Azwraith!" Another man appeared form the shadows. He was wearing a black and blue hooded cloak with the Dimir signet on the back. His hood covered most of his face. He bowed before Lazav.

"You called, my Lord?" he said. Hmmm, that voice sounds familiar. I thought. I knew I had heard that voice somewhere, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Yes, Azwraith. This man seeks alliance with House Dimir, in order to locate an old enemy of his master. You shall go with him to meet with Lord Bolas, and then you shall scout the city." Lazav said.

"Very well, my Lord." Azwraith replied. He turned to me. "Lead the way." he said.

"Alright." I replied. "But I will have to planeswalk, so hold on to my arm." I said. Azwraith smirked.

"That won't be a problem, for I too am a planeswalker." My eyes widened. I snapped my fingers and opened a vortex, and beckoned for him to follow. I stepped into the portal, with Azwraith behind me, and we went to the Realm of the Gates.

After reaching the Realm of the Gates, Azwraith followed me to the Gate that led to Lord Bolas's realm. It was locked, and only Lord Bolas and I had a key. I unlocked the Gate, and led Azwraith through. There was a flash of light, and we found ourselves in Lord Bolas's throne room. I jumped the rocks that led up to his throne, and bowed. Azwraith followed suit.

"I have accomplished my mission my Lord." I said. "Lazav has agreed to assist us, and sent his most accomplished assassin to aid us in our search." There was a bang of thunder, and a flash of light, and when it cleared, Lord Bolas was sitting on his throne in front of us.

"You have done well, protégé." He said. He then turned to Azwraith. "Please remove your hood, young one. It is impolite to cover one's face"

"I apologize, my Lord." Azwraith said. "However, I wish to keep my identity secret for personal reasons."

"That is acceptable. However, I already know who you are, so there is no point in hiding your face." Lord Bolas responded. Azwraith nodded, and dropped his hood. I gasped.

"Jason?!"


	5. Reunions and Revelations

Azwraith POV:

"That is acceptable. However, I already know who you are, so there is no point in hiding your face." For some reason, I trusted Lord Bolas. I nodded and dropped my hood. Jace gasped. He turned to me and said,

"Jason?!" My eyes widened and took out one of my hidden blades by pressing a button on one of my vambraces. I pinned him to the wall and held the blade at his neck. For some reason, he didn't try to resist.

"How do you know my name?!" I growled. He simply smiled, and dropped his hood. He had a cleanly-shaven face, with blue markings running down it. He had blue eyes, and raven-colored hair. For some reason, his face looked familiar.

"I'm hurt, Jason." He said with a mock disappointed face. I held the blade even tighter. "You can't recognize your best friend?" I was confused. I had never met this man. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers, and his face began to change. The blue markings disappeared, his eyes changed from blue to brown, and his hair became slightly longer and turned into a familiar mix between brown and ginger. I was shocked.

"Aaron?!" I exclaimed. He smiled, and nodded. I retracted my blade and let go of him, pulling him into a tight hug. Though I would never admit it, my eyes were tearing up. "I thought you were dead!" He just smiled, and patted me on the back.

"Well, as you can see, I'm perfectly fine. So if you don't mind, could you release me before you crush my vital organs?" he said in a strained voice. I released him and took a step back. My eyes then narrowed.

"So, would you now care to explain where the hell you've been! You went missing for over a week! Even the police couldn't find you!" I yelled. He held up a hand, and I stopped.

"I'll explain. One day, after class, Blake and his cronies beat me up for the second time in a week." he said. I gasped. I opened my mouth to speak, but he held up his hand again. "I got angry, and my spark ignited. I was transported here, where I met Lord Bolas and agreed to become his protégé. I then went to Ravnica, to find the Dimir. And that's where you came in." I nodded.

We continued to talk for awhile, and I consulted Lord Bolas about his instructions for Lazav. Afterwards, I thanked Lord Bolas and turned to leave. But Lord Bolas beckoned me back, and handed me a key. He explained that it was the key to get into his realm. He said he would contact me if need be, and I went on my merry way.

Jace POV:

I can't believe that my best friend became an assassin for the Dimir! After Jason left, I decided to talk to Lord Bolas about something that had been picking at my brain for awhile now. I approached him.

"Lord Bolas? May I ask you a question?"

"Yes, my protégé." He replied.

"Why me?" I asked. "I'm nothing special, and yet you chose me to be in a position of high importance. My position requires trust, and yet you hardly know me. Why am I the one who was chosen?" Lord Bolas sighed.

"Tell me, young one. What do you know of your family?" He asked.

"My dad left when I was little, and my mom died of depression afterwards. I lived with my grandparents until I could afford my own place." I said.

"And what of your father? Do you know anything about him? Do you remember what he looked like?" Lord Bolas asked.

"I tried to find him." I said. "But I didn't even know his name. No one would speak it. All I remember of him, was that he had greying-black hair, about my length, and always wore sunglasses when he was near. But I never knew why."

"I know who your father is, young one." He said, with a sad expression. I gasped.

"Who?" I asked. Lord Bolas began glowing, and once it stopped, it looked like he had disappeared. A man jumped down from Lord Bolas's throne, and when he looked up, I gasped. Standing in front of me, was a man with greying-black hair (about my length), and sunglasses. "Y-you're my father?" I asked, scared of the answer. He looked at me, an unreadable expression on his face. He nodded.


	6. Explanations And Chandra

Jace POV:

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" Bolas asked.

"Why did you abandon me?" I asked, my eyes tearing up.

"I had no choice." He said sadly. "I am one of the last remaining Elder Dragons. The Elder Dragons were once the gods of the Multiverse. But now they have all faded, and I am the only one left." Bolas explained. "The Elder Dragons' power is restricted by The Ancient Laws, which are a set of rules that prevent us from becoming too powerful, or interfering directly in mortal affairs. When I met your mother, I knew that she was special. Unfortunately, The Ancient Laws prevented me from staying with her. I was not allowed to stay with you, my son. I am so sorry." Tears began to flow down my face, and I rushed over to him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Does this mean that I'm part Dragon?" I asked.

"Indeed." He answered. "I took you on as my protégé in order to train you. You are my sole heir, and my successor. Eventually, you shall take my place on the Council of the Gods. I shall train you to unlock your powers."

"Thank you, father." I said. He smiled, and then snapped his fingers. The ground began to rumble, and a second throne appeared next to my father's. He began to glow, and then turned back into his Dragon form.

"Over time, you shall learn to harness your Elder Dragon powers." He said, sitting down on his throne. "But in the mean time, I have another mission for you."

"What is my mission, father?" I asked.

"You must travel to the plane of Zendikar. A young pyromancer by the name of Chandra Nalaar, is seeking information on the Eldrazi. The Eldrazi are creatures of immense power, with the capability to devour worlds. They are the enemies of the Elder Dragons, and are currently imprisoned within the Eye of Ugin. They were sealed there long ago by myself and my brothers. If the pyromancer accidentally releases them, all hell will break loose. She has recently acquired a scroll with the location of the Eye. You must go and recover the scroll, and ensure that the Eldrazi remain in their prisons." My father explained.

"And what do I do with the pyromancer?" I asked.

"Bring her to me" Father said. "She is quite powerful, and could prove to be a powerful ally in the future."

"Very well father." I replied. I opened a portal, and teleported to the Realm of the Gates.

After finding the correct gate, I found myself on the plane of Zendikar. I traveled to the mountain where the Eye was located, and began the long journey. I saw Chandra on my way up, but I used my powers to stay hidden. Wow. She's hot! I thought. Wait, what? Did I really just think that? I groaned. Wonderful. I'm talking to myself. I really am insane.

Chandra POV:

I followed the scroll that I "acquired" and it led me to this big-ass mountain. I groaned. I hate climbing. I make my way up the mountain, but I can't seem to shake the feeling that I'm being followed. As the sun begins to set, I decide to set up camp and rest for the night.

The next morning, I pack up, and continue my trek up this god-forsaken piece of rock. I still feel like I'm being followed, so I take caution. After about three hours, I finally make it to the top of this thing. I see the entrance to the temple, and just as I am about to enter, a hooded figure appears out of nowhere, and blocks my path.

"Stop." he says. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, sorry pal but that's not gonna happen." I replied. He sighed.

"Well, if you won't listen to reason, then I shall have to stop you." he said. I laughed.

"Look, if I were you, I'd just back off before you get hurt." I replied.

"Good thing you're not me then." he replied, and I could see a smile on his face. My hands and hair caught fire, and I cast a powerful fireball at him. When it cleared, I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Well that was easy." I said. I then felt cold metal pressed to the back of my neck. I froze, and turned around. The man was standing there, with a pitch-black blade held at my throat.

"Hand over the scroll." he said.

"No." I replied.

"Trust me, you have no idea what you're doing." he said. "That scroll contains the potential to destroy this world." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"And why should I believe that?" I asked.

"Because if you don't, then I will have to take it from you. And trust me, you don't want that." he said. I shot a blast of flames at him, but he just vanished, and appeared right behind me. I turned around and shot him again, but he just did teleported behind me yet again. I turned around to face him, and he snapped his fingers. Chains appeared around me, and tied me up. "Now," he said. "Will you give me the scroll?"

"And what if I do?" I asked.

"Then I shall destroy it, and take you back to my master." he replied.

"Why?"

"Because, my master is interested in the potential you show. He believes that you could prove to be an ally in the future." he replied.

"Who is your 'master'?" I asked.

"That shall be revealed when you meet him." he replied bluntly.

"Okay. I'll go." I said, handing him the scroll. He destroyed it with a snap of his fingers, and places his arm around my waist, and teleported us.

**AN: There's Chapter 6! Anyways, just a note, there will be more romance in the upcoming chapters, not much. (at first) But it will gradually become more of a romance/adventure fic in later chapters. Just a head's up.**

**-macman2012**


	7. Getting To Know You

Chandra POV:

I know what you're thinking. Why did you go with him? What were you thinking? You're such an idiot! Blah, blah, blah. To be honest, I don't know why I went. But for some mysterious reason, I trusted this man. Now don't ask me why, because I couldn't tell you. Anyways, he teleported us to where his "master" was, and when we arrived, I found myself in a large cave. He released his arm from around my waist and I blushed. I realized I liked having him hold me. NO! What are you thinking, Chandra?! You barely even know him! We walked through the cave, until we reached a gigantic throne. The man knelt on one knee and bowed. I then heard a voice.

"Rise, my son" I was confused. I couldn't see were the voice was coming from. Then, the shadows covering the throne cleared, and I saw a giant dragon sitting on it. The man stood up, and began to converse with the dragon.

"Father, I have brought the woman as you instructed." He said.

"Well done, Jace." The dragon replied. So, his name's Jace. "And what of the scroll?"

"I have destroyed it as you requested, father." Jace said. The dragon then turned to me.

"Welcome, Ms. Nalaar, I am Nicol Bolas, the last of the Elder Dragons, and this is my son, Jace Beleren. I have observed you for a while, and I see great potential in you. Will you join me?" Bolas asked. I didn't really know how to respond, so I just nodded. The dragon turned to Jace and nodded. Jace turned to me, and snapped his fingers. My outfit immediately changed from red to black, as did my hair.

"My master has allowed you to have power over black magic, as well as red magic. In order to use your red magic, just think of something that you feel extremely passionate about, and snap your fingers. Your outfit shall then return to normal. In order to change to black, think of something you truly desire, and snap your fingers." Jace explained. He then snapped his fingers, and my hair and outfit returned to normal. I was still speechless.

"Now, it is time for your first mission, Ms. Nalaar." Bolas said. "You and Jace shall travel to Ravnica and assist the Dimir in finding my enemy. Jace, you know the details."

"Yes Lord Bolas." I replied. After a minute, Jace took my hand, and we teleported away.

Jace POV:

Before I teleported Chandra and I away, I had a "heart-to-heart" mental conversation with my father.

"You know something about her." I said, mentally. "Something you're not telling me."

"You're too smart for your own good, my boy." My father responded. "All I will tell you is that she will be a huge part of your future. I can tell." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I grabbed Chandra's hand, and fought the blush that began to creep up onto my face. What is wrong with me? I barely even know her! I quickly teleported us through the Realm of the Gates, and onto Ravnica.

Chandra POV:

After arriving on Ravnica, Jace checked us into a hotel, where his father had made reservations. He walked up to the desk and spoke to the concierge.

"Jace Beleren, I booked rooms about two days ago." He said. The concierge checks the bookings, and finds our names.

"Ah yes, Mr. and Mrs. Beleren, booked a room two days ago. Here is your room key, sir." The man said, handing Jace the key. I was blushing furiously and I could tell that Jace was blushing too, even if he always had his hood on. He thanked the man, and we walked up to our room. Jace opened the door, and I heard him mumble something that sounded like cursing. I looked into the room, and saw the reason he was cursing. Instead of two beds, there was only one king-sized bed. I have a feeling that Lord Bolas is looking pretty smug on his throne right now. I looked at Jace, and I decided to try and learn more about him.

"Why do you hide your face?" I asked.

"Because a long time ago, someone very close to me looked me straight in the eye, and lied to me. I hide my face so that I will never be hurt like that again. I use my powers to ensure that no one is lying to me." He said. I felt bad for him.

"I would never lie to you." I said. I didn't know where any of this was coming from! We were talking like we had known each other for years, and I've never even seen his face! Jace sighed, and moved his hands up to his hood, and threw it back. I took in his features. Okay, I know that this is a bit off topic, but damn! This dude was hot! He had a cleanly shaven face, raven-colored hair, and blue markings running down his face. We stared at each other for a moment, until he turned away, and took off his cape, hanging it up in the closet. He then turned to me and said,

"It's getting late. We should probably get to bed." I nodded, and went into the bathroom. When I came back out, I saw Jace, lying in bed in only a pair of sweatpants. I could barely keep myself from drooling at the sight. His eyes were closed, so he couldn't see me, but I could see him. Boy could I see him. He had a perfectly-sculpted chest, with several muscles lining his abdomen. He had huge biceps, and six-pack abs. For a second, I thought I saw a ghost of a smile on his face. I then remembered that I didn't have anything to sleep in. Then, Jace raised his arm, and snapped his fingers. Pajamas immediately appeared on the nightstand. Damn, he's good. I thought. I saw him smile again for about half a second, and then I returned to the bathroom to change. After I was finished, I stepped out of the bathroom, to find Jace sound asleep. I pulled up the blanket, and got into the bed. As soon as I did, Jace put his arm around me, but instead of resisting, I just snuggled into his bare chest, and drifted off


	8. Shit, This Is Awkward

Jace POV:

When I woke up the next morning, I found my vision blocked by something red. I leaned my head up, and noticed that it was Chandra's hair. She was still asleep, nuzzled against my chest. I wasn't sure whether or not to wake her up, so I just lay there for a while and let her sleep. After another half-hour, she finally began to stir.

"Bout time." I said playfully.

"Shut up." She said, still half asleep. I shook her gently.

"Come on, we gotta get up." I said. She finally sat up, and noticed our position. She began to blush a bright red, however I just remained calm. She got up, and went into the bathroom to change. Damn. I thought. I was actually enjoying that. I pondered why Chandra was acting so awkward around me. I mean, I was attracted to her. A lot, actually. But I've learned to keep my emotions held inside. I wondered if she was attracted to me. I mean, I heard her thoughts last night when she got into bed, but I didn't think much of it. I hope she's attracted to me. For the first time since my spark ignited, I actually cared about what someone thought of me. I tried to remember the way I felt when I was with Rachel, but it felt nothing like this. I couldn't be falling in love again, could I?

Chandra POV:

Oh my god! I am so embarrassed right now! I woke up sleeping on Jace's chest! Why did I do that? Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why have I been so goddamn awkward around him?! He's just a guy! A cute, superhot, muscular, SHUT-UP! I yelled at myself. Mentally of course. I've never felt this way about a guy before. It's like, something's drawing me to him. The thing is, I don't particularly mind. Could I be falling in love?

Azwraith POV:

After completing my last assassination, I was exhausted. I relaxed in my room for a bit, but then I got a mental message from Lord Bolas.

"Azwraith," He said. "I am sending Jace and his new accomplice to you. I need you three to assist me in finding my enemy, hiding somewhere on this plane. Jace knows who he is. I shall give you his hotel name and room number. Find him in three hours." Yes, Lord Bolas. I thought back. Well, I decided that I would take a wee nap before I met with my friend. I laid my head back on my bed, set my alarm, and went to sleep.

THREE HOURS LATER…

Good news: I won't be late to meet with Jace.

Bad news: I need a new alarm clock.

I put all my gear on, including vambraces, throwing knives, and bomb belt. I decided I wouldn't need my sword. I put on my assassin's robes, and walked up the staircase, and out into the city. I snapped my fingers, and the Dimir logo vanished from the back of my robes. Don't want any unnecessary attention. I thought. I walked down the streets of Ravnica, and soon arrived at Jace's hotel. As I was about to go to Jace's room, an employee approached me, and said,

"Excuse me sir, but would you happen to be a, Mr. Azwraith?" I nodded, and he directed me to a hotel conference room. I walked in, and the door closed and locked behind me. I noticed that Jace was standing in the conference room, next to a red-haired woman I had never seen before. I approached Jace and shook his hand.

"Hey, man!" I said. "How've you been doing?"

"Pretty good." He replied. "By the way, this is Chandra Nalaar, a new ally of my father's. Chandra, this is Azwraith, an assassin for the Dimir." He introduced us, and I shook Chandra's hand. I then noticed something that Jace had said.

"Father?" I asked. He nodded.

"Turns out that Bolas is my real father, but had to leave because of the Ancient Laws that the Elder Dragons must follow." He said. My jaw dropped. I snapped out of it and said,

"Well, that's great, I suppose." I really couldn't think of anything else to say. There was an awkward silence for a moment, in which I caught Jace staring at Chandra. Oooh, he likes her! Perfect blackmail! Mwahahahahaaa! Anyways, knowing that Jace could hear me, I thought, "Does she know your, uh, place of birth?" He shook his head. "Do you plan on telling her soon?" He shrugged. "Do you like Chandra?" He blushed, and then nodded his head. "Do you plan on telling her that?" He shrugged again. He then motioned for me to sit down. When I did, he and Chandra followed suit.

"Alright then." Jace said. "My father has called you here in order to coordinate our movements for the next few weeks." I nodded. "The enemy my father seeks is a planeswalker named Liliana Vess. She is a black mage, and has been going around different planes, terrorizing innocent people, committing murder, and just generally causing mayhem. My father believes that she has now set her sights on Ravnica. We request that the Dimir use their spies in order to monitor any unusual activity."

"That will be fine. I have already talked to Lazav, and he says that we can have our spies take shifts monitoring different parts of the city." I said.

"Perfect. That will be all." Jace said. He stood up, and began to walk out of the room. "Jace!" I called out. He turned around. I beckoned him forward. He nodded, and handed Chandra a room key and whispered something to her. He then walked over to me.

"What is it, old friend?" He asked.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to talk for a moment, to you know, catch up?" I asked. He smiled.

"Sure." We sat back down at the conference table.

"So, Bolas is your father , huh?" I said.

"Yeah." he replied. "I didn't know what to think at first. But he's actually a pretty good father." I nodded.

"And what about Chandra?" I asked, smirking.

"What about her?" He asked.

"Well you like her, don't you?" I teased.

"Yeah." He said. "Hell, I don't even know anymore. I think I could be falling in love with her." I was shocked. I patted my friend on the back.

"Good." I said. "You need someone."

"I know." he replied. "But how do I tell her?"

"Just say it." I replied. He nodded.

"Thanks, man." he said.

"No problem." I replied. "That's what friends are for."

Chandra POV:

Okay, I know I shouldn't have, but I was kinda listening to their conversation. It was really boring, and I was about to leave when I heard,

"What about Chandra?"

"What about her?"

"Well, you like her don't you?"

"Yeah. Hell, I don't even know anymore. I think I could be falling in love with her." I tried to hold back a squeal. Jace loved me! I ran up to the room as fast as I could, and plopped down on the bed, thinking about the day. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. I opened it and found Jace standing there. He opened his mouth to say something.

"Chandra, there's something I have to tell y-" But he didn't finish, because I cut him off by pressing my lips to his.


	9. Well That Escalated Quickly

**AN: I know i haven't updated in a while, but i've been really slammed with a lot of work, and i had STAR testing. Hopefully i'll be able to update faster.**

Jace POV:

I decided to take Azwraith's advice and tell Chandra how I feel. I walked back up to the room, and reached into my cloak to fetch the key. I then remembered that I had given it to Chandra. I knocked on the door, and Chandra opened it.

"Chandra, there's something I have to tell y-" But I didn't get to finish, because she quickly reached up and pressed her lips to mine. After recovering from my moment of shock, I began to kiss her back. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entry. She granted, and snaked her arms around my neck as my tongue explored the interior of her mouth. Without breaking the kiss, I picked her up, and walked into the room, kicking the door shut behind me. I sat us down on the bed, with her on my lap. Finally, she leaned back, and looked into my eyes. Her face was shining with happiness. "Chandra, I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She replied, and I took no time in once again locking our lips in a passionate kiss. She leans forward, and pushes me back onto the bed, landing on top of my chest. I wrap my arms around her waist and hold her to me, as if I was afraid she would disappear if I let go. After a few more minutes of kissing, she leaned back, and laid her head on my chest. We both closed our eyes, and drifted off…

Chandra POV:

I woke up laying on Jace's chest, with his arms wrapped around me. I've never been happier. I feel as if I've known Jace for years, rather than days! I felt drawn to him the moment I saw his face. He makes me feel special, and loved. With what happened in my past, I know that he's exactly the kind of man I need.

Jace POV:

I wake up, and Chandra has her head propped up on her elbows, and she's staring at me. She leans in for a kiss, but I hold a finger to her lips, stopping her. She looks confused.

"Chandra, I have to tell you something." I said.

"What is it?" She replied, curious.

"The other day, when you asked me why I hide my face? This isn't my real face." I said. "Before my spark ignited, I lived on my home plane. I was happy there, I had a girlfriend, and my best friend Jason. But my name wasn't Jace Beleren. One day, I discovered that my girlfriend was cheating on me, and I became very angry. The next day, the man my girlfriend was cheating on me with, beat me up, and hurt me very badly." Chandra gasped. "My spark ignited and I was teleported to my father's realm. I took on a new name, and a new appearance. I wanted to leave my old life behind."

"I don't care." Chandra said.

"You don't understand. I took the coward's way out. This isn't my real face." I said.

"Then show me your real face." She said. I snapped my fingers, and my face began to change. My hair grew longer, and turned into my original shade of brownish-ginger. My eyes turned from blue to hazel, and my skin got a tiny bit lighter.

"This is the real me." I said.

"What's your name?" Chandra asked.

"Jace." I replied sternly.

"No, your real name." Chandra said.

"Aaron." I replied. "Aaron Woessner. That's who I am. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"I'll say it again; I don't care." Chandra replied. "I love you, Aaron Woessner." She pressed her lips to mine. After she pulled back, she asked me another question. "What about Azwraith? You two act like you're old friends or something."

"That's because we are." I replied. "Azwraith is the alter-ego of my friend Jason. His spark ignited soon after mine, but he awoke here, on Ravnica. He joined the Dimir as an assassin, and is now one of their best."

"Wow." Chandra said.

"Wow doesn't even begin to cover it." I said. Over the next few hours, we laid in bed, and I told Chandra more about my past, my mother, my grandparents, and my father. We went downstairs to the restaurant in the hotel for lunch and dinner, and basically just enjoyed a day with each other.

Azwraith POV:

After my meeting with Jace, I headed back to the Duskmantle office in order to discuss with Master Lazav on what I had heard. Once I arrived at the Duskmantle office, I told Lazav all that I knew. He thought for a moment, considering all the options, and then assigned me a new mission. I was to infiltrate Rix Maadi, and find out any information about Vess as I could, since Jace suspected she would ally herself with the Rakdos. I gathered my weapons, and headed out.

After about an hour, I arrived at the Rakdos Guildgate. There were two guards out front, and drawbridge with a lava moat. I stayed hidden in the shadows, contemplating my options. I took out two throwing knives, and threw each one at an impossible speed, hitting both guards in the throat. They fell to the floor, dead, and I knew I had a matter of minutes before someone noticed. I took a running start, and jumped the lava moat, and used the walls of the gate as springboards, allowing me to leap over the gate. Once I was over, I landed on my feet (as always), and sprinted into the shadows. I slowly made my way to the palace where Rakdos himself resided, swiftly killing any who noticed me. Once at the gate of the palace, I decided to try out a new function on my vambraces. I pressed a button, and my gloved hands became clawed. I used the claws to scale the stone wall, and onto the roof of the palace. I walked along the roof, until I arrived at the center of the palace. I knew it was the center, as the roof was made of glass, allowing me to gaze down to the room below. I saw him. The demon Rakdos. He was sitting on his throne, talking with a hooded woman. I activated my hidden blades, and grazed the glass in a circular motion. I then used a device I kept on my belt to stick to the circle of glass. I pulled the glass off, and carefully listened to the conversation below.

"Explain to me why this ridiculous plot of yours is a good idea, Ms. Vess." I heard Rakdos say. Jackpot! I thought to myself. I continued listening.

"With the endless ranks of monsters locked away in the Underworld, we would have unstoppable armies at our disposal. Your guild could rule Ravnica." Liliana explained.

"And how do you propose we enter the Underworld?" Rakdos asked.

"I have found an entrance on a plane I once visited. I can bring you armies of soldiers the likes of which this world has never seen." Liliana said.

"What's in it for you?" Rakdos asked suspiciously.

"I wish to be released from my oath." Liliana replied. Rakdos mulled it over for a moment, and then replied,

"Very well, however, I have a few terms."

"What would those be?" Liliana asked.

"A full army at my disposal, an army for my brothers, and I get full control over this plane." Rakdos said.

"I agree to your terms. Now we shall both swear an oath on the Council of the Gods." Liliana said. Rakdos nodded, and they both took an oath to each other's terms. Liliana bowed, and left the palace. I was about to head back, when I heard a scream. I followed the sound, until I saw a girl, about my age, chained to a post, and being tortured by Rakdos demons. She looked like hell. Literally. She had blood all over her face and chest, her clothes were ripped and torn in several places, and she was being whipped by the demons. I became angry. I don't know why, I mean, I've seen death and torture before, it's nothing new to me. Hell, I've even committed the aforementioned acts. But for some reason, I knew this girl was special. I jumped down, getting the demons' attention. I whipped out my blades and stabbed one in the calf. It screamed.

"Shut up." I snarled, as I decapitated the demon. I threw its' body aside, and moved onto the next one that approached me. I grabbed his jaw, and literally ripped him apart. I've never been this gruesome before. I used my powers to bind the last demon in the shadows, and took a bomb from my bomb strap. I lit it, and placed it in the demon's mouth, then kicked him about twenty feet away. The bomb exploded, and guts flew everywhere. Half of the demon's skull rolled towards me, and I crushed it with my foot. Man, that felt good. I went over to the girl, who had passed out. I untied her, and carried her towards the wall. I jumped on top of the wall, and then jumped down again. Now that I was out of the boundaries of the gate, I could use my shadow powers to teleport. I took her back to my room, in the Duskmantle office. I laid her on the bed, and began to heal her. After a half hour, I had closed up all her wounds. I just sat there, watching her sleep. She was beautiful. After two more hours, she began to stir.

"W-w-where a-am I?" She asked weakly.

"I brought you here after you were tortured by the demons." I explained.

"Who are y-you?" She asked.

"Call me Azwraith." I said. "What's your name?"

"L-luna." She replied. Luna. It was a beautiful name. It suited her.

"Well Luna, I work for the House Dimir. I was on a mission to infiltrate the Rakdos guild when I saw you being tortured. I killed the demons, and rescued you. You had passed out, so I brought you to the Dimir guildhall and healed your wounds." I explained.

"Thank you." She said, smiling.

"Where are you from?" I asked, wanting to know more about her.

"I was born into a poor guildless family, and had to work in order to support them. My family were all killed in a Rakdos raid, and I had to survive on my own. I met those demons three years ago, and every six months, they would kidnap me, and torture me for fun. They would then heal me, and throw me back on the streets, only to torture me again six months later. This pattern continued, until you came to save me. Thank you." My heart broke. This poor girl had such a hard life, and she was so optimistic about everything. We talked a while longer, and she ended up staying for three days, until she had fully recovered. I blindfolded her and led her out of the building, and onto the streets. "Azwraith, where are we going?" She asked.

"It's a surprise." I said, smirking. She groaned.

"I hate surprises!" She said. 'You'll love this one' I thought. I led her down the street, until we reached a small house. I removed her blindfold.

"Tada!" I exclaimed.

"Where are we?" She asked, obviously confused.

"This is your new house." I explained.

"You bought me a house?!" She exclaimed.

"Yup." I replied. She pulled me into a hug, which I returned.

"Thank you." She said, tears brimming.

"It was nothing." I replied.

"No, thank you for everything." She said. "You've saved my life."

"You're welcome." I replied. "Now, if you ever need my help, then use this." I said, pulling out a bracelet with a wolf pendant on it. "Pull on the pendant, and I'll be there to help you." I fastened the bracelet to her wrist, and she held it up to look at it.

"Thank you." She said. She leaned up to me, and kissed me.


	10. Saving Lives, Again

Azwraith POV:

First thing going through my mind right now: "HOLYSHITHOLYSHITHOLYSHIT!" She fucking kissed me! (*mental fist pump) She leaned back, happiness written all over her face. I just stood there, smiling like an idiot, watching her walk into the house. Once the door closed, I snapped out of my love-induced trance. I walked back to the Duskmantle office, smiling the whole way.

Luna POV:

Don't ask me why I kissed him, I don't know why. It just felt right. Azwraith is probably the sweetest man I've ever met, whether he admits it or not. I walked into my new house, and watched Azwraith walk away, smiling. I grinned. Well, looks like I gave him something to think about. I hope I get to see him again.

Azwraith POV:

I contacted Jace at his hotel, and set up a meeting. We discussed what I had learned of Liliana's plot, and afterwards, I gave Chandra a pendant similar to the one I gave Luna, in case I was needed. I would have given one to Jace, but it was kinda girly, and didn't seem like his "style". As I was walking out, Jace caught up to me, and pulled me aside.

"Okay, what's up with you?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"I can see that grin on your face! What happened?" Jace said, teasingly.

"Okay, okay. I met a girl on my mission who was being tortured. I rescued her and brought her back to my room," Jace decided to interrupt at this point, with a wolf whistle. I punched him on the arm and told him to shut up. " After she recovered, I took her to a house that I had bought her with my spare funds, after learning that she was homeless. I gave her a similar pendant to the one I gave Chandra, and then she…." I mumbled the rest out.

"I'm sorry, didn't quite catch that." Jace said.

"andthenshekissedmeonthelips." I said. Jace grinned.

"Good job." He said, patting me on the back. I glared at him, but then smiled.

"So what's up with you and Chandra?" I asked, lightly elbowing him and raising my eyebrows. He rolled his eyes.

"Great, actually. We get along really well. I love spending time with her." He said. I bid my old friend farewell, and went back to the Duskmantle office.

ONE WEEK LATER…

It's been a whole week since I've seen Luna, and I really miss her. I don't know why, I mean, I barely know her! But anyways, I've been really bored the past week with missions from Lazav, but nothing exciting. I was lounging around on the couch, when I heard a female voice in my head. Azwraith! Help! I recognized the voice immediately. Luna. I followed the mental signal, and raced out of the building.

Luna POV:

I was taking a walk through the forest, trying to relax, when I heard a noise. A giant monster burst through the trees, and began chasing me. I pulled the wolf pendant and thought, Azwraith! Help! I prayed that he would hear me. I ran through the trees, trying to outrun the monster, but I was eventually backed into a corner. I looked the monster in the eyes, and it roared. Just then, I heard an even louder howl, that sounded like a wolf. Just then, I black wolf, with silver markings on its back, burst into the clearing, and sank its teeth into the beast's neck.

Azwraith POV:

I reached a forest clearing, and I saw a Gruul Ragebeast chasing Luna. She was backed into a corner, and the monster roared. I decided to test out a new power given to me by Lord Bolas. I willed my body to change shape, and I found myself on all fours. I let out a howl, and leaped through the thicket of trees, sinking my teeth into the monster's neck. The beast flailed about wildly, trying to shake me off. I used my sharp claws and my teeth in order to hang on. Finally, after a minute of thrashing, the beast finally fell to the ground, dead. I walked over to Luna, and saw the fear in her eyes. I grinned (or as close as I could get to a grin, being a wolf), and walked closer, nuzzling my head against her leg. She relaxed, and patted me on the head. I took a step back, and changed back into a man. Her eyes widened, and she pulled me into a hug. She looked up at me, with tears of happiness brimming in her eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered, her voice a little shaky. "That's twice you've saved me." I smiled.

"I would do anything for you." I replied. She leaned up and pulled my face to hers in a passionate but tender kiss. I kissed her back, enjoying every second of it. When she finally leaned back, we were both smiling.

"Why do you care?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you care so much about me? No other man would save the life of a complete stranger, buy her a house, and then save her again for no reason. So, why?" She asked.

"Why do you think?" I replied, smiling. She smiled back, showing the full features of her beautiful face. She leaned up and kissed me again. After we broke away, I looked at her.

"Alright, let's get you home." I said.

"Are we walking?" She asked. I smirked.

"Nope." I pulled her onto my back, and she let out a playful scream. I began running through the forest, and changed into my wolf form. She was still screaming as we ran through the forest at super-high speeds. When we arrived at her front doorstep, I stopped, and let her get off. She climbed off my back, and I turned back into a human.

"Thank you." She said, smiling.

"No problem." I replied. She pulled me into a hug, and when she leaned back, she smiled, and walked back into her house. I grinned, and then turned back into a wolf, and ran back to the Duskmantle Building. When I arrived back, I found a note on my desk.

"Meet me in my office at 8:00.

-Lazav"

I shrugged, and looked at my watch. It was 7:30. I sat down at my desk, and began reviewing the Ravnican Daily News. After a half-hour, I headed over to Lazav's office. I walked into the room, and bowed.

"Azwraith, what have you learned?" He asked.

"My lord, I have discovered Rakdos' plot. He has allied himself with a planeswalker named Liliana Vess. She plans to unlock the gates to the Underworld, and release the monsters within." I replied.

"Hmmm. Interesting. I shall relay this information back to Lord Bolas. Good job, Azwraith. You have done well." I nodded, and left the room.

Luna POV:

The next day, I decided to go grocery shopping. I gathered the rest of the money that Azwraith had given me, grabbed my basket, and left.

Chandra POV:

Jace was still sleeping when I woke up, so I decided to go out and see some of the sights on Ravnica. I wrote a note for Jace and left. As I was walking down the street, I saw a woman with brunette hair, looking at me weirdly. I shook it off, as there were a bunch of weird people on Ravnica.

Luna POV:

I was on my way to the market, when I saw a woman with bright red hair walking down the street. I looked closer, and saw that she had a bracelet on her wrist. One with the exact same pendant. I was confused. I thought about why this woman would have the same pendant as me, until I figured it out. I was hurt. I was upset that Azwraith would do this to me. I thought he was different! I was angry. No, I was furious! I stomped into the forest, and pulled on the pendant. A second later, a figure formed from the shadows. It was Azwraith. I walked right up to him, and punched him in the face. Hard.

Azwraith POV:

She punched me?! What the fuck?! Once I recovered, I looked at her face. She looked PISSED. Tears were streaming down her face, and she was giving me the death-glare.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked, a little angry.

"WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT THE HELL?! I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK ME WHAT THE HELL?!" She screamed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I saw her, Azwraith. I saw the woman with your pendant." She said, obviously upset. I was confused, until I realized that she must be talking about Chandra.

"That's what you're mad about?" I asked, incredulously. "It's not what you think. She's my best friend's girlfriend. I gave her the pendant so they could contact me."

"Why?" She asked. I sighed. I had to tell her the truth.

"It's a long story. Come with me." I said. I grabbed her hand and took us back to my room at Duskmantle. I beckoned for her to sit down, and she did. "I was born on a plane very far from here, and lived with my best friend. My family had died when I was young, so I had no family. My best friend was the closest thing I had to a brother." I explained. "One day, my friend went missing, and the guy whom I believed was responsible, was mocking me. They pushed me over the edge, and I became a planeswalker." She gasped. "I awoke here, on Ravnica, and became an assassin for the Dimir with a new identity. I always keep my hood up, out of fear someone will recognize me. One day, I found my old friend, who had also become a planeswalker, and his new girlfriend. That was the woman you saw today. I would never betray you, Luna. That I swear to you." I finished.

"I'm sorry." She said, in a soft voice. I pulled her into an embrace, and felt the tears flowing down my robes.

"Shhh. It's okay." I comforted her. "Sit down, I want to show you one more thing." She sat down on my bed again, and I face her. I sighed. "It's now or never," I thought. I threw back my hood, and she gasped.


	11. Back in Business

Luna POV:

When Azwraith pulled back his hood, I gasped. I finally saw his face for the first time. It was indescribable. It gave me the wonderful feeling of knowing that he trusted me. I looked at his face, and up into his shining blue eyes. I leaned up and kissed him. When I leaned back, he was staring at me, happiness brimming in his eyes.

"I love you." He said. I froze. I then slammed my lips back onto his in a passionate kiss.

"I love you too." I replied, before shoving him back on the bed and attacking him with my lips.

Jace POV:

I woke up with Chandra laying on my chest again. These past few weeks have been the best of my life. I hadn't seen Azwraith in a few days, since I teased him about his 'girlfriend'. I wondered how he was doing, but I was broken out of my thoughts when Chandra began to stir.

"Morning sleepyhead." I said playfully. She gave me a mock glare, and we began to get ready for the day ahead of us. After we got dressed, I received a message from my father.

"It is time, my son." I heard him say.

"What do you mean, father?" I replied.

"Our enemy's plot draws closer, we must prepare for the upcoming battle that will decide the fate of the Multiverse." My father replied. "I shall send you allies that I have gathered over the years to assist you. Alert Azwraith of everything I have told you. Good luck, my son. You will need it." Then the mental connection cut off.

"Chandra, rub the pendant Azwraith gave us. The battle approaches."

Azwraith POV:

I was relaxing in my bed with Luna laying on top of my chest, after having fallen asleep half an hour ago, when I received a mental signal telling me that Jace required my presence. I groaned, and Luna began to stir.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, my old friend requires my presence. Come, love. Let's go meet with him." I replied. I stood up and held her hand, and teleported us to Jace's location.

Jace POV:

I waited with Chandra for Azwraith to appear, when I saw him walking towards us with a woman, who I assumed was the girl he was talking about.

"Azwraith, my friend." I greeted him. "I wish I called with better news, but unfortunately, that is not the case." I saw him frown.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Vess is attacking sooner than my father expected. The war draws closer, my friend." I replied. Azwraith sighed.

"Very well, what shall you have me do?" He asked.

"I need you to gather all your allies and tell them to prepare for the fight of their life. Also, I need you to gather the ten guilds and attempt to convince them to put aside their differences and work together." I explained. "My father is calling in favors from old allies, and it is my job to gather them and explain the situation."

"It shall be done, my friend." Azwraith replied before teleporting away.

Unknown POV:

Somewhere, deep in a forest, a large man was tracking down a humungous beast. He had been hunting the beast for several days now, and he believed he was getting close. All of a sudden, the man saw something that made him stop in his tracks. A glowing black symbol appeared in front of the man's face. The symbol had five points, and one point on the bottom. The man smirked.

"This should be fun." He said, and then teleported away.

All over different worlds, others were seeing the same symbol and teleporting away as well. They all knew what the symbol meant. The Great Dragon was gathering his allies.

Jace POV:

I waited in the conference room for the allies my father had mentioned, when several figures began to flash into the room. They each stepped up and introduced themselves. A large muscular man with a metal mask on his face stepped up first.

"I am Garruk Wildspeaker, controller of Green mana." He said. Then, a woman with long brown hair in silver knight's armor stepped up.

"I am Elspeth Tirel, controller of White mana." She said. Then, a large leonin stepped forward.

"I am Ajani Goldmane, controller of Naya's mana." The leonin said. Several others then began to introduce themselves.

"Sorin Markov, controller of Innistrad's mana."

"Sarkhan Vol, son of Nicol Bolas and controller of Jund's mana."

"Tezzeret The Seeker, son of Nicol Bolas and controller of Esper's mana."

"Nissa Revane, controller of Green and Black mana."

"Venser The Sojourner, controller of Blue and White mana."

"Kiora Atua, controller of Blue and Green mana."

"Tamiyo the Moon Sage, controller of Blue mana."

"Koth of the Hammer, controller of Red mana." After each planeswalker had introduced themselves, Chandra and I stood and addressed them. They introduced themselves, and I began to explain the threat. Just then, the door opened, and Azwraith walked in with a few more planeswalkers who each introduced themselves.

"Gideon Jura, planeswalker representative of the Boros Legion."

"Domri Rade, planeswalker representative of the Gruul Clans."

"Vraska The Unseen, planeswalker representative of the Golgari Swarm."

"Ral Zarek, planeswalker representative of the Izzet League." Then, Azwraith stepped up.

"I am Azwraith, planeswalker representative of House Dimir." He said. I nodded to him, and everyone took their seats. I stood up.

"Now that we have all introduced ourselves, I would like to address the threat. The Cult of Rakdos has allied itself with two planeswalkers and plan to open the Gates to the Underworld, and releasing an army. The planeswalkers allied with the Rakdos are Liliana Vess, and Tibalt of Innistrad." I said.

"I should have wiped out that arrogant fool when I had the chance." Sorin grumbled.

"Finally! I shall have my revenge on that cursed Death-mage!" Garruk exclaimed.

"Now, as my father is on the Council of The Gods, and an Elder Dragon, he is forbidden from assisting us due to being bound by the ancient laws. While most of the Council have faded, the remaining members will unfortunately be unable to assist us." I explained. "However, I believe that with our combined efforts, we can win this war and save the Multiverse." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"What is our strategy?" Gideon asked.

"I plan to split us up into five groups in order to take down each of the five segments of the enemy's army." I explained. "Elspeth, Gideon, Ajani, and Sorin will take on the army of Kothoped." Each of the four nodded, and moved to sit together. "Garruk, Koth, Kiora, and Venser will take on Ob-Nixilis." The next four nodded and sat next to each other. "Tamiyo, Tezzeret, Sarkhan, and Nissa will take on Griselbrand's army." The four nodded and sat next to each other. "Domri, Vraska, and Ral will take on Rakdos' army." The three sat next to each other. "And finally, Azwraith, Chandra, and I, will take on Liliana's army." Everyone nodded. "Okay everyone, get to know your team members, according to my father, we have two days until war." Everyone filed out of the room and left to go train. Eventually, only Chandra, Azwraith and I were left. I turned to my friend. "Go spend some time with Luna." I said. He nodded and smiled, before teleporting out. I then turned to Chandra, and she smiled. We walked out the door, and I saw Tezzeret and Sarkhan standing by the door. They smiled at me. "What can I do for you guys?" I asked.

"We just wanted to get to know our little brother." Tezzeret said. I grinned. Chandra tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to her.

"I'll be back in the room, Jace. I'll let you hang out with your brothers by yourself." She said. She kissed me on the cheek, and then teleported away. I turned back around and saw both of my brothers smirking at me.

"So, Jace, who's the girl?" Sarkhan asked. I rolled my eyes.

"That's Chandra, my girlfriend." I replied.

"Aren't you a little too young to be dating?" Tezzeret teased. I gave him a mock punch in the shoulder.

"So, guys, tell me about yourselves." I said. Tezzeret nodded and Sarkhan motioned for Tezzeret to go first. We teleported to a bar, and sat down. Tezzeret began,

"I was born on Esper, a shard of Alara. As our father was on the council, I never got to meet him. I was always angry at our father for abandoning my mother. My mother spent all her savings to send me to the Academy. I lasted a little while, but I was kicked out because they said I 'wasn't good enough'. My mother died a year later, from a mysterious illness. We had been living on the streets, scrounging for food. When my mother passed away, my spark ignited. I went back to the Academy, and killed the Administrators who voted for me to be expelled. Afterwards, I was teleported to father's palace on Grixis, where I met our father for the first time. He sent me on a mission to spy on the Phyrexians in order to discover their plot. Unfortunately, I was captured on my mission, and brought before Phyrxia's leaders, the Praetors. I was imprisoned, tortured, and eventually killed. However, our father managed to use a spell that would bring me back to life. Now, my body functions on an etherium heart, and I have much more control over artifact magic. I returned to my home plane, and eventually mastered it's three colors. I became the most powerful and feared mage on Esper, where I have been living until I was called by our father and told to aid you." I was shocked. Tezzeret had had such a hard life.

"I'm glad that I got to meet you guys, I never had any siblings while growing up, so it's nice to have two brothers to hang out with." I said. My brothers nodded in agreement. Tezzeret then motioned for Sarkhan to begin his tale. Sarkhan began to speak,

"I was also born on a shard of Alara, like Tezzeret. However, I was born on the shard Jund. My mother died when I was five, so I was alone for most of my life. For the first few years alone, I hunted wild beasts, and scavenged for food. It was a hard life. But when I was 12, I found a group of shamans who worshipped a powerful dragon. I joined their group, and they taught me to wield magic. One day, my tribe was attacked by a large beast. I was the only one who survived. My spark ignited, and for the next 3 years, I traveled the Multiverse alone. I went insane. 'Sarkhan The Mad' they called me. After 3 long years, I found myself on our father's home plane of Grixis. I met our father, and he cured my insanity. I lived on Grixis with our father until he told me to go and aid you." Sarkhan finished.

"Alright, my turn I guess." I said. I then began to explain my life, from the beginning, up until my spark ignited, then to meeting Azwraith, then meeting Chandra, until finally the present. My brothers listened intently, eager to hear my story. "So, my life obviously wasn't as hard as yours, but I'm glad that we all got to meet finally." I said.

"I agree." Tezzeret said. We said our goodbyes, and then I teleported back to the hotel room. I saw Chandra lying in the bed, fast asleep. I snuggled up next to her and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
